


全部的意义(All That Matters)#

by NetherseaHermit



Series: 圣巢之心（The Heart of Hallownest） [28]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NetherseaHermit/pseuds/NetherseaHermit
Summary: *本文是《圣巢之心》系列的第二十八章，前篇请参见合集*本文是系列中承接“不再有梦”结局后故事线的第七章，我会用“#”标记该时间线，并且本系列也会以该时间线的结局作结*又是鲁恩和席奥的和谐日常呢（才怪）*章节选择（见《隐者之心》说明）所造成的分支将在篇末附上
Series: 圣巢之心（The Heart of Hallownest） [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655590





	全部的意义(All That Matters)#

**Author's Note:**

> *本文是《圣巢之心》系列的第二十八章，前篇请参见合集
> 
> *本文是系列中承接“不再有梦”结局后故事线的第七章，我会用“#”标记该时间线，并且本系列也会以该时间线的结局作结
> 
> *又是鲁恩和席奥的和谐日常呢（才怪）
> 
> *章节选择（见《隐者之心》说明）所造成的分支将在篇末附上

夜已经深了，虫子们都安然地进入了梦乡。没有了光芒的侵扰，不用再担心被信仰的低语所蒙蔽。就连十字路街灯里的光蝇也泛起了困意，只剩一星半点黯淡的微光。似乎有一只提克提克撞翻了一货物，传来了木桶落地的声音。在这寂寥空旷的街道上，只有多兰和鲁恩还在继续前行着。  
多兰瞟了一眼走在旁边的同伴：愁眉下一双倦眼阐明着他无法掩饰的疲乏。但即使这样鲁恩也仍然坚持保持前进，这让多兰深感佩服。  
多兰是战士出生，从小与骨钉和盾牌相伴，接受着武艺的熏陶。当乌恩还在那片湖泊中滋养着这蓊蓊郁郁的大地，当萨卡多还在传达母神的旨意，多兰就有幸成为了绿径保卫队的最高指挥，在圣巢从他们的家园中开辟道路时警戒着潜在的威胁，在心智的瘟疫俘获无数生命时保卫着最后的净土。苍绿之径的安定就是他生存的全部意义。  
但是旁边这位前任骨钉匠，从那王国的墓地一路到这，即使是对于训练有素的战士也是相当漫长的距离，但他没有抱怨过一句。相反地，往往是他在短暂地歇息后催促继续前行。多兰在想，他是从哪里汲取了如此强大的动力？  
“鲁恩大师，时候不早了，您确定不休息一下？”  
“不，还不行。”鲁恩摇了摇头，试图驱逐眼中的困倦，“我们要尽快赶到席奥身边，不得迟缓。”  
为了尽快赶回来，他们甚至都没有去首都城郊的打铁铺拿取骨钉，这导致了鲁恩现在完全没有武装。要是事态失控了，多兰在担心鲁恩能否全身而退。  
一抹绿意映入了眼帘，伴随着飘荡在空气中的酸味。马上就要到苍绿之径了。多兰怀念从前的绿径，当这沸腾的腐蚀性液体还没有席卷他们的家园，碧绿的湖水上漂浮着荷叶，苔藓蝶喜欢悬停在上面，装点着这如画的美景。那苍白的根闯出了这番祸，却以邻为壑。虽然乌恩大人对此毫无怨言，并且现在圣巢女王也在尽最大的努力帮忙净化酸液，但多兰还是替母神感到不平。  
走入了绿径的入口，葱茏的植被覆盖了冰冷的岩石地面。即使是黑夜也无法催眠盎然生机，除开脚下的酸液翻涌着对生命的仇恨，回家的景色永远这么让虫心旷神怡。  
现在他们要越过这一片充斥着酸液的断垣残壁，才能到达相对安全的地方。不过至少现在的情况比刚开始好多了，多兰心想。在绿径居民和圣巢维修虫的共同努力下，已经架起了一道狭窄的桥梁。要是在瘟疫时期，就只能凭本事在断桥间飞跃了。  
“鲁恩大师，小心。”多兰提醒道。  
“嗯，我知道。”鲁恩强打起精神，迈上了这座独木桥。  
多兰跟在鲁恩后面，密切注意着他的状况。他看不到鲁恩的表情，但能察觉到他的步履有些飘忽。突然，一簇荆棘引起了他的注意，这些贪婪的造物四散在洞穴的角落，虽然很不起眼，但是这块区域之前明明不该有荆棘才对……  
“荆棘深掩，苦痛绽放。”多兰回忆起了预言碑里的那句话。  
多兰回过头来，突然看见鲁恩身子一歪，朝酸湖直坠下去！  
“鲁恩大师！”多兰一个快步猛冲向前，抓住了鲁恩的手。一些碎石块掉进了强酸中，立刻被溶解掉，放出一阵气泡。  
多兰把鲁恩拉了上来，后者双眼紧闭瘫倒在地，看来日以夜继的奔波让他现在失去了意识。多兰轻叹了一声，把骨钉和盾牌别在腰间，背起鲁恩跨过了桥梁，朝前方的休息区走去。  
几道瀑布从岩壁间倾泻而下，簇拥着高台上一把精致的长椅。一群面具鸟在上面休憩，看到他们前来，拍拍翅膀飞走了。平时多兰来它们都不会跑，可能是感受到了鲁恩的陌生气息吧。长久的旅途让他也略感疲惫，他把老骨钉匠放在了长椅上，自己则走到一旁，张开叶片包被住有些酸痛的身躯，闭上了眼睛。  
一只面具鸟停在了他的肩头，汲取着叶片上的露珠。多兰睁开了双眼，已经是清晨时分了。一群面具鸟停落在四周的枝叶，对着晨光歌唱。瀑布的哗哗水声与之响应和，组成了朝阳的交响曲。多兰站了起来，轻轻拂去了肩上的面具鸟。一个微弱的声音从背后传来，他回头一看，发现鲁恩刚刚醒过来，缓缓地坐起。  
“多兰？我们这是在哪？发生什么了？”鲁恩望了望四周，看上去十分困惑。  
多兰回答道：“鲁恩大师，在我们过桥的时候您晕倒了，所以就先在这稍事休息。”  
“哦，这样啊……”鲁恩又仔细观察了一下，突然他好像意识到了什么，“等等，我们休息多久了？”  
“从午夜到清晨，大概也就——”  
“啊，我的天呐，你怎么不叫醒我？！”鲁恩一下跳起来就开始往目的地跑。多兰没辙，只好快步跟了上去。  
盎然的翠意在他眼前铺开，细蕊喷吐着淡雅的清香，枝叶在微风中蒙络摇缀，欢迎着他的归来。要不是现在处于赶路中，多兰非常想停下来欣赏一下这般美景。  
“抱歉，我不该发火的。”鲁恩嘟囔道，“我只是有点怒急攻心…”  
“鲁恩大师，我明白。我知道席奥大师对您很重要，但您也要注意一下自己的身体状况啊。”  
“哼，岂止是很重要。”鲁恩说，“当我毕生的理想终于实现，我的人生意义一下子崩塌了。我想要亲身体会一下我锻造出的纯粹骨钉的究极威力。”  
多兰有些惊讶地看向了他，眼前这个骨钉匠竟然曾经消沉到这种地步。  
“是席奥教会了我这个世界上除了武器与金属还有很多美好的东西。”鲁恩继续讲述着，“在常年孤独的辛劳工作后，我终于找到了自己的归属。现在，他就是我生活的全部意义。”  
一抹红色代替了苔藓的翠绿，张牙舞爪地横在道路上。几根荆棘从洞穴顶端垂下来，并且还在贪婪地向下延伸。一群杜兰达迎面飞来，带着尖刺的外壳在墙上磕磕碰碰，似乎在逃离什么东西。马上就要到了。多兰放眼一望，看到通往席奥居所的道路入口聚集着一群苔藓骑士。在他们当中，屹立着一个威严的身影。  
“沙柯大人！”多兰喊道。  
沙柯转了过来，两只触角轻轻动了动，一阵绿色旋风刮过，移开了挡在他们道路上的荆棘。  
“多兰，你回来得正是时候。”沙柯说，“预言碑的事情调查得怎么样了？我可以感觉到荆棘马上就要爆发了，正准备封锁这片区域。”  
“不，且慢！”鲁恩着急地喊道，“席奥还在里面！”  
“什么？”沙柯看起来很惊讶，“阿诗玛不是警告过他了吗？”  
“这……”鲁恩一下子不知道该怎么说，“解释起来很复杂……”  
“沙柯大人，容我一言。”多兰帮他说，“无论过去发生了什么，眼下席奥大师仍在里面是不争的事实。还请大人助我们一臂之力。”  
“多兰，这太危险了。”沙柯摇了摇头，“你是母亲指派给我的助手，我不能让你冒这样的险。再说了，你旁边这位同伴连一把武器都没有，岂不会白白送了性命。”  
“沙柯大人，趁着现在还没有酿成大祸，请允许我前去救援。”多兰的声音异常坚定，“我保证会速去速回。”  
沙柯叹了口气：“果然啊，母亲对你的评价一点错都没有。”  
他举起了手杖，一阵绿色的光芒闪过。在他的号召下，苍翠的植被从岩壁间涌出，在充斥着荆棘的道路上铺开了一座浮空桥。  
“快去吧！”沙柯喊道，“再晚就来不及了！”  
“感谢沙柯大人。”  
“谢谢你。”鲁恩也说。  
接着，两虫就飞快奔往了席奥居所。  
大地颤抖起来，一从荆棘从脚下猛地升起，在浮空桥上扎了个窟窿。多兰连忙拉住往前冲的鲁恩，才没有撞上去。又一根荆棘从侧面横扫过来，多兰俯身躲过了这次袭击。  
远远地，他们看见席奥从居所中走了出来，身上背着他退役前的那把传奇骨钉“无心”。他站在门口，闭上了眼睛。  
“鲁恩大师？您看到了吗？”  
“哦，天呐，他在干什么？！”鲁恩的声音中透露出掩抑不住的焦虑，“席奥！！！”  
席奥没有听见，仍然站在门口冥想着。鲁恩加快了脚步，几乎是不顾一切地往前冲。  
几丛荆棘朝席奥逼近，它们在他周围徘徊着，试探着，突然一个猛冲，尖锐的毒刺直朝席奥的胸口扎过去！  
一阵寒芒闪过，传来空气爆裂的声音。席奥以多兰看不清的速度挥出了一记强力劈砍，荆棘碎块噼里啪啦掉了一地。  
“席奥！！！”  
席奥这回听见了，他回过头来看到了两只虫：“鲁恩？”  
鲁恩更是加速，但突然，一根荆棘突起把他打翻在地，接着把他卷了起来。毒刺扎入了鲁恩的甲壳，他吃痛地叫了一声。又一从荆棘挡在了他身前，他只好举起盾牌，寻找突破口。  
“哦，鲁恩！！！”席奥的语气听上去更着急，“撑住，等我过来！”  
席奥举起骨钉，用一记旋风斩把向他袭来的荆棘绞成了碎末，借着浮力升了起来，然后接了一记冲刺斩把卷着鲁恩的荆棘斩成了两段。  
鲁恩虚弱地掉在地上，席奥连忙把他抱起：“嘿，还好吗？”  
鲁恩挤出了一丝笑容：“我记得你老是跟我抱怨你兄弟们的招牌招式有多难使。”  
“是的，我再也不想用第二遍了。我真的无法想象奥罗和马托是如何用这些剑技还不头晕的。”  
荆棘已然聚成了一堵高墙，在另一边，多兰一个侧身躲过了荆棘的刺击，反手劈砍骨钉把它切成两半，又用盾牌格挡住了一击，但那荆棘灵活的一卷，把多兰的盾牌扯了下来。现在的攻势丝毫没有停止的意思，可是席奥和鲁恩大师还在另一头！  
“喂，来救我怎么都不带把骨钉啊？绕到你原来那打铁铺也没多远吧？为什么不做好准备？”  
“还不是想着尽快回到你身边，我怕来晚了……”  
“鲁恩，我能照顾好自己的。你把你自己照顾好就够了。”  
突然，一道绿色的剑气击碎了荆棘高墙，多兰回头一看，发现沙柯正躲避着荆棘的爆发朝他们飞来。  
“沙柯大人！太危险了！”  
“你也知道啊，那还这么莽撞。”沙柯停在多兰旁边，“我说了，你是母亲特派给我的。我不能至你于危险而不顾。”  
多兰感激地看了沙柯一眼，接着对席奥说：“大师，我们该走了。”  
“可是我的颜料和绘画还在屋里……”  
“席奥？听他们的，让我们离开这吧。”鲁恩躺在席奥怀里说。  
“好的，好的，我们走吧。”席奥抱起了鲁恩，和多兰他们一起往回跑去。  
沙柯点了点头，原本的浮空桥已经被荆棘扎得千疮百孔，他挥了挥手杖，一些愚人吞噬者生长了出来，把挡路的荆棘横腰咬断，然后又在原有基础上填补了孔洞。  
“嘿，席奥，听着。”鲁恩说，“我瞒了你，我很抱歉……”  
“别说傻话。”席奥笑着摇了摇头，“我知道你是为我好。”  
“你……都注意到了？”  
“或许我还没有完全搞清楚状况，但是如果我连一点风声都没察觉到，那我这个伴侣也太不合格了。”  
大地颤抖得更加厉害，现在就连沙柯的神力也无法抑制荆棘的暴走。对岸的苔藓骑士们正在奋力保卫着出口，与妄图封锁出路的荆棘作战。  
终于，一行人冲出了这荆棘疯长的洞穴，沙柯一刻也没有停下来，触角微微抬起，接收到他的号令，四周悬着石块的藤蔓瞬间松开，彻底堵死了这边区域。  
“沙柯大人，你没事吧？”多兰缓了一会儿，问道。  
“这话应该我问你才对。”沙柯回应道，“我是绿色之子，保障这片土地每一个民众的安全是我的职责，也是我全部的意义。”  
“话说，沙柯大人。”多兰笑了笑，“在此行众我突然明白，每只虫的意义都是不同的。而正是这样的信念给予了我们生活的动力。”  
他们回过头去，看见席奥轻轻捧起鲁恩的头，说：“所以亲爱的，下次别这么为我冒险了。你可是我生活的全部意义啊。”  
鲁恩笑了笑，回应道：“你也是我的全部啊。”

**Author's Note:**

> *已达成分支：鲁恩存活
> 
> 达成条件：席奥注意其动向或绕至铁铺拿取装备，若均达成则可不受伤
> 
> *已达成分支：席奥存活
> 
> 达成条件：注意鲁恩动向或直接奔往绿径，若均达成则可不受伤


End file.
